randomme_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
777 Casino
Fictional Taiwanese channel created as an April Fool's Day gag in 2014 and quickly became a plot device of his that year. History (from RandomMe's own canon) In January 1993, a bunch of Taiwanese game developers at Gamtec finished production for Meng Huan Shui Guo Pan (夢幻水果盤, Illusory Fruit Machine), an unlicensed video game for the Sega Mega Drive. The week after that was made, it was announced that the game would release outside Taiwan if it had an alternate title, and the title was... 777 Casino. The game was released in the middle of February. Following the success of the video game in Taipei (to an astronomical amount of people: 100000 people playing it), they decided to make millions when a million people in the whole of Taiwan were playing it. In June, a television channel was announced. It began on September 17th, 1993. It initially featured just footage of the game 777 Casino interspersed with recordings of CCTV's Cartoon City, which was new at the time. The next year (1994) was a major turning point: considering that until then, thirty people in Taipei were known to watch it, the channel launched its very own satellite, just like the one the Kid-Tacular Kids Channel used to have until 2003 or so, with the Rainbow Monkey Invasion. However, Sector V of the Kids Next Door is immune to 777 Casino, hence the sudden transformation into Taiwanese kids being successful. OK, this last part was just made up, but the channel's satellite launched in April, attaining four million people as their audience. In 1995, the channel started making original shows for the first time, producing an adaptation of a Hong Kong drama called "Ying Hung Chut Siu Nin" (The Young Heroes of Shaolin) that lasted for three episodes and failed miserably. The channel remained that way for the next few years. 1998 sees a major turning point for the channel, which had become popular in South Korea and Japan. European audiences for the channel grew and added Cow and Chicken and gameplays of many Sega Saturn games to the schedule. 777 Casino was rated #1 in Portugal for the first time in 65 years, until then no foreign language channel dominated the ratings. 2000 resulted in the channel's web presence bloom. Of course, that sentence is positively Taiwanese. What's negatively Taiwanese is the fact that Ed, Edd n Eddy took over half of the schedule, along with Dreamcast reviews and gameplays. In 2001, Gamtec was bored of it and wanted to sell the channel to a bunch of Korean entertainers who left the then young Gag Concert. The channel added SES's music video, "Dreams Come True", airing it ten times a day. Game Boy Advance gameplays were added to the schedule. The channel represented Taiwan in the 24th Extended Eurovision Song Contest in 2002 and was not only the official broadcaster, but also the host broadcaster. The channel had always been broadcasting in English, so the commentators needed English. In 2004, the channel premieres gameplays of Hong Kong 97. On May 3rd, 2005, all classic gameplays and shows were removed from the channel, resulting in more recent Cartoon City shows with Engrish subtitles, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Hong Kong 97 and GBA gameplays and 3GPS being the only shows on the schedule. The channel liked the albums of 3rd Storee, which resulted in the acquisition of the cartoon. On April 21st, 2006, it was decided that 777 Casino needed to be on channel 777 on EVERY TV provider there is. This wouldn't happen for another four years, when Taiwan decided to follow the rule. On December 7th, 2010, the channel added gameplays of fangames like Sonic Advance 4 or Ashen's Quest for the Super Com*Boy. It also upgraded the picture quality to 1080p. The channel's 20th anniversary in 2013 was marked by a K-POP party in a disco in Taipei, organized by 777 Casino, YG Entertainment KBS's K-POP square website (yes, the website is called K-POP square) and other Korean labels. The party consisted of performances by Girls Generation, SISTAR, 2NE1, BEAST, PSY and SHINee. That night, RandomMe, a Portuguese user from the Toonzone forums, owner of a successful company (RandomMe Entertainment) decided to acquire 777 Casino from the former owners. The new ownership took place on October 1st. The new owner is very well-known in Taiwan (as Mr. RandomMe). Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:April Fool's Day pranks Category:Plot devices Category:Taiwan